


Mine

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Katie stares at the small box John has given her, reading the quote again. 

'Find a heart that will love you at your worst and arms that will hold you at your weakest'. 

"John..."

She speaks softly, her eyes meeting his even as she sets the box aside and moves to kiss him, softly but fiercely. She loves him all the more for being so incredibly generous, not just with gifts but with his love, always giving her a safe place to be when she most needed it. 

"Oh John... I do so love you."

"I love you too, my Darling."

John speaks softly, glad she has not cried, she was not meant to cry, just to know that he would always, always be there.


End file.
